Pesadilla del futuro
by Neimy Speed
Summary: Un deseo de Tails hace que Cosmo vuelva a estar con él, estropeando así el futuro y trayendo de nuevo viejos enemigos. Parejas: Sonic/Amy Tails/Cosmo Knuckles/Rouge.
1. Hola Cosmo

Hola a todos, mi historia trata sobre cómo sería la continuación de Sonic X. :D

Espero que les guste (: y dejen reviews por favor . No sean malos es mi primer Fic ^^

Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sega.

* * *

><p>El joven zorro de dos colas se encontraba arreglando su Tornado X en el taller. Desde que volvieron de la lucha contra los metarex no hacía otra cosa que arreglar aparatos.<p>

Creo que ya he terminado. – suspiró Tails cansado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¡Ya voy! – gritó el joven zorro.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Amy y a Cream, las dos se preocupaban mucho por él después de todo lo que le había pasado con Cosmo y no había ni un día que no fueran a verle.

¡Hola Tails! – Saludó Cream sonriente.- Hoy mi mamá te hizo un pastelito y te lo he traído, espero que te guste – le dijo mientras se acercaba para dárselo.

Amy estuvo observándolo durante unos momentos, Tails se encontraba muy sucio y cansado. (_No para de arreglar cosas_) pensó Amy para sus adentros.

Tails creo que necesitas descansar. No puedes estar todo el día reparando máquinas. – le dijo Amy seriamente.

No te preocupes Amy, me gusta hacerlo. – le contestó sonriente.

Amy suspiró, sabía lo triste que estaba su amigo, pero debía entretenerse de otra manera no tan cansada.

Mmm, este pastel está delicioso Cream. – dijo Tails.

¡Me alegro de que te guste! – sonrió ella agradecida.

Tails será mejor que te des un baño – aconsejó Amy tapándose la nariz. – No hueles muy bien.

Lo siento – se disculpó sonrojado – en seguida estoy aquí.

Dicho esto Tails subió las escaleras para tomar un baño.

Pobre Tails – dijo Cream algo triste.

Lo sé – respondió Amy – debemos hacer que se entretenga de otra manera.

¿Cómo? – preguntó la conejita intrigada.

Con un picnic – sonrió Amy – mañana iremos con él a un picnic y así se despejará un rato.

¡Qué buena idea Amy! – apremió Cream.

* * *

><p>Mientras un erizo azul descansaba plácidamente sobre la sombra de un árbol. Abrió los ojos, ya estaba atardeciendo. Se levantó y se estiró un poco.<p>

Creo que será mejor que disfrute de lo que queda de día – dicho esto Sonic empezó a correr, mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de estos últimos días.

* * *

><p>Tails terminó de ducharse y bajó las escaleras. Vio a sus dos amigas abajo esperándole.<p>

Tails – llamó Amy.

Dime Amy – respondió él mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mañana iremos a un picnic, y tú vienes con nosotras – dijo Amy alegremente.

Sí, un picnic en Green Hill Zone – añadió Cream.

Pero chicas, yo… - intentó decir Tails.

Tú vienes – interrumpió Amy – te esperamos mañana por la mañana en casa de Cream, no faltes.

Dicho esto las dos chicas se despidieron dejando a Tails con la palabra en la boca.

Bueno no tendré más remedio que ir – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia el garaje para cerrar la puerta que estaba abierta.

Cerró la puerta, se giró y pudo ver la maceta en la que había plantado la semilla de Cosmo, y como había crecido ya una pequeña plantita.

Lo único que deseo es que vuelvas a estar conmigo Cosmo, con los de tu especie, viviendo aventuras juntos … – y se le escaparon lágrimas de sus ojos, cayendo sobre la planta.

_Tails, eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás._

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tails se levantó y bajó para ver a la planta de Cosmo, puedo darse cuenta de que no estaba la maceta.

¡Cosmo! – gritó Tails asustado, dirigiéndose hacia donde debía estar la maceta.

Tails estoy aquí – dijo la voz de una chica muy familiar.

Tails se giró rápidamente, y lo que vio no se lo podía creer. Allí estaba Cosmo, delante de sus ojos.

Cosmo… has vuelto… - dijo sorprendido.

Sí… pero… - Cosmo no pudo terminar su frase, recibió un fuerte abrazo de Tails.

¡Cosmo me alegro tanto de que estés aquí conmigo! – Decía Tails lleno de emoción - ¿Cómo has vuelto?

Eso es lo que me preocupa… no sé cómo he vuelto a estar aquí – le respondió confusa.

¡Tenemos que contárselo a los demás! – cogió la mano de Cosmo y empezó a correr en dirección a casa de Cream.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué tardará tanto Tails? – decía Amy mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en el jardín de Cream y Cheese la seguía.<p>

Amy, ¿no le habrá pasado nada malo, verdad? – preguntó preocupada la conejita.

Esperemos que no… - Amy se paró en seco, pudo distinguir en la lejanía a Tails, pero no iba solo - ¡Allí viene! – señaló Amy.

¡Amy! ¡Cream! ¡Mirad quien está conmigo! – gritaba su amigo Tails.

Amy abrió los ojos como platos, no se podía creer lo que veía.

No puede ser… - se dijo a sí misma.

Cosmo ha vuelto – y Tails mostró a Cosmo, la cual no podía saludar porque se encontraba mareada y asfixiada de tanto correr.

¡Cosmo! – gritó Cream y abrazó a su amiga – que bien que estés aquí – decía entre lágrimas.

¿Cómo ha vuelto? – preguntó Amy perpleja.

Pues no sé, de repente aparecí en casa de Tails – le explicó Cosmo.

Vaya… - Amy se había quedado sin palabras, pero no tardó en darle un abrazo a su amiga.

Cuando las tres se separaron del abrazo, Cream y Cosmo empezaron a hablar muy alegres. Amy se fijó en Tails, el cual sonreía más que nunca. ¿ A caso Shadow la salvó con el control caos? Millones de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Amy, que parecía ser la única que se preocupaba. Incluso la madre de Cream, salió por el griterío y se alegró muchísimo de ver a Cosmo sana y salva.

¡Vamos a contárselo a Sonic y a Knuckles! – dijo Cream muy feliz.

De acuerdo, Cosmo y yo iremos a Angel Island en el Tornado X, vosotras buscad a Sonic – decía Tails con emoción.

¡Vale! Seguro que Sonic se pone muy contento cuando se lo contemos, ¿verdad Amy? – preguntó Cream.

¿Ah?... – Amy salió de sus pensamientos. – Sí, seguro.

Y así Tails y Cosmo se dirigieron hacia el Tornado X mientras Amy y Cream buscaban a Sonic.

¡Tened cuidado! – se despedía Vanilla, la madre de Cream, con la mano desde lejos.

* * *

><p>¡Mira Cosmo, allí se ve ya Angel Island! – gritaba Tails contento desde el asiento de piloto del Tornado X.<p>

Aterrizaron y se dirigieron al altar. Donde se encontraba la Esmeralda Mayor junto con Knuckles apoyado sobre ella y descansando tranquilamente.

¡Knuckles! – gritó Tails para despertarle.

¡AH! – se levantó Knuckles sobresaltado – Tails, ¿por qué no me avisaste de que ibas a…? ¡Cosmo!

Hola Knuckles – saludó ella riéndose por cómo se había despertado.

Knuckles al darse cuenta de que se reía de él se ruborizó.

¿Cómo es que estás aquí Cosmo? – preguntó el echidna.

Pues Cosmo no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, esta mañana me la encontré en mi taller – explicó Tails – Lo importante es que está bien y está con nosotros.

Me alegro de que estés otra vez aquí Cosmo – sonrió Knuckles levantando su pulgar.

Cosmo le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Se alegra de estar otra vez con todos sus amigos.

Desde lejos una murciélago discretamente los espiaba. Sorprendida por la aparición de Cosmo.

Que interesante… - susurró la chica murciélago, si quitarles la vista de encima.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Amy y Cream se habían recorrido todo Green Hill Zone y Central City.<p>

¿Dónde puede estar Sonic? – preguntó Cream.

Será mejor que nos separemos – razonó Amy – encontrar a Sonic será complicado.

Yo lo buscaré volando – dijo Cream, la cual empezó a mover sus orejas y se elevó para buscar a Sonic.

Amy por lo contrario, empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a Cream, adentrándose en un profundo valle con unos cuantos árboles. Se paró un momento para contemplar el precioso paisaje.

Qué pena que Sonic no está aquí conmigo… - suspiró.

Dicho esto empezó a correr, y a lo lejos entre los árboles pudo distinguir una figura muy parecida a la de Sonic.

¡Sonic! – gritó contenta y se dirigió hacia allí.

Pero a quien vio no fue a su querido erizo azul, sino a un erizo color negro con franjas rojas en sus púas , brazos y piernas.

El erizo se giró al notar la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, y vio a Amy.

¡Shadow! – dijo Amy sorprendida.

Shadow solo la miró, sin responderle. Se giró de nuevo y empezó a caminar.

¡Espera! – Amy se acercó y le cogió del brazo, lo que hizo que el erizo se girase para verla - ¿Tú salvaste a Cosmo?

Shadow al principio la miró extrañado.

¿Salvaste a Cosmo con tu control caos? – preguntó Amy sin soltarlo.

El erizo negro se sorprendió al principio. (¿_Cosmo estaba viva_?) Pensó para sí mismo. Él solo realizó el control caos para que a los demás les diese tiempo para escapar, pero cuando él junto con Sonic, realizaron el caos regeneration para salvar a Cosmo era demasiado tarde, se había fusionado con Dark Oak.

¿Cosmo está viva? – preguntó confuso.

Amy notó que el erizo no sabía que Cosmo estaba viva, por lo que él no la salvó. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

Los dos erizos se quedaron pensativos, ninguno sabía que decir.

Sí, Cosmo ha vuelto… - rompió Amy el silencio.

Qué extraño – es lo único que respondió Shadow antes de marcharse, dejando a Amy llena de dudas.

Amy lo vio marcharse hasta que lo perdió entre los árboles. Se quedó allí de pie sin moverse durante un rato. Estaba realmente confundida. Hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡BUUH! – gritó un erizo por detrás.

¡AH! – Amy del susto que se llevó perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Levantó la mirada para ver quién era el gracioso que la había hecho caer. Y pudo ver a su increíble erizo azul de pie riéndose.

¡SONIC! – se levantó en seguida y lo abrazo como siempre hacia –¡ Sonic, que bien que te encuentro, te echaba de menos! – apretaba mucho más aún Amy.

¡Amy! ¡Suelta! ¡Me asfixias! – Intentaba zafarse Sonic sin mucho resultado - ¡Amy!

Lo siento Sonic, es que te echaba de menos… - se disculpó ella sonrojada.

Y también me buscabas, ¿no? – agregó él intentando recuperar aire.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida.

Me lo dijo Cream – respondió él.

¿Y dónde está ella? – miró Amy buscando a su amiga.

Me dijo que teníamos que reunirnos todos urgentemente en Angel Island – explicó Sonic – no me dijo para que pero sí me dijo que ella y tú me estabais buscando, así que le dije que ella se dirigiese a Angel Island mientras yo te buscaba para ir hacia allá.

Sonic has venido expresamente a por mí… - decía Amy con sus imaginaciones.

He venido a buscarte porque sería más rápido que yo te buscase que te buscase Cream – le guiñó el ojo, sacando a Amy de sus dulces pensamientos.

Ah… - dijo desanimada.

Agárrate a mi cuello, llegaremos en un momento – sonrió Sonic.

Está bien – respondió ella, y se cogió a su cuello.

Sonic la cogió en brazos, y cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien sujeta empezó a correr a una velocidad de vértigo hacia Angel Island.

* * *

><p>Neimy: ¿Qué os ha parecido mi primer fic? Bueno la primera parte de mi primer fic XD<p>

Shadyc: Un asco -.-''

Neimy: ¿Cómo que un asco? ¬¬

Shadyc: No salgo yo en la historia…

Neimy: *pasa de él* Bueno quería aclarar una cosa, lo del caos regeneration es un poder que usan Sonic y Shadow en el último episodio en la versión japonesa para intentar revivir a Cosmo. Pero no lo consiguen. ):

Coffi: ¡SHADYC! *lo abraza fuertemente*

Shadyc: ¡Suéltame! .''

Neimy: Suéltalo ¬¬

*se miran las dos con caras asesinas*

Shadyc: O.O''

Amy: Bueno de mientras tanto, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews ^^

Neimy: Eso lo tenía que decir yo ¬¬….


	2. Transfórmate en SuperSonic

Neimy: Aquí vamos con las segunda parte de mi fic ^^

Shadyc: Aviso! Los personajes no son nuestros pertenecen a SEGA :D

Neimy: Desgraciadamente…. U. u''

* * *

><p>Sonic corría velozmente hacia Angel Island y en pocos minutos él y Amy se encontraron allí. Se paró en seco con Amy aún en brazos y la miró. Tenía la cara tapada con sus manos, le daba mareo ir a tanta velocidad.<p>

Amy ya hemos llegado – le dijo el erizo azul para que se destapase la cara.

Amy miró alrededor y se alegró de haber llegado. Sonic la puso de pie y los dos se dirigieron hacia el altar.

Amy, ¿tú sabes por qué nos hemos reunido tan urgentemente aquí? – preguntó Sonic curioso.

Ahora lo verás – sonrió ella.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Knuckles, Cream, Tails y a otra figura más que Sonic no reconoció, hablando tranquilamente y bastante alegres. Sonic se fijó en aquella figura familiar, y cuando supo quien era no se lo podía creer. ¡Cosmo!

¡Mirad ahí están los dos enamorados! – gritó Knuckles.

¿Enamorados? – preguntó Sonic confuso.

¡Sonic mira! – le dijo Cream señalando a Cosmo.

Hola Sonic, me alegro mucho de verte, y gracias por intentar salvarme la otra vez – saludó Cosmo.

… - Al principio se quedó sorprendido sin saber que responder – Vaya Cosmo, me alegro también mucho de verte, y no me tienes que dar las gracias – le guiñó el ojo – pero… ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

Yo… no… - Cosmo negó con la cabeza – no sé cómo llegué, pero cuando me desperté estaba en el taller de Tails.

Sonic se quedó sorprendido, se acordó de cómo buscó a Cosmo desesperadamente cuando Shadow le dio el puñetazo, pero no la encontró. ¿Cómo es que seguía viva? Miró a Tails, quien se veía realmente feliz. Sonic sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de bienvenida.

Justo cuando Amy se proponía hablar sobre su encuentro con Shadow una enorme explosión la interrumpió. Todo el bosque que se encontraba cerca de Angel Island empezó a arder.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Knuckles confundido.

Sonic no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia el lugar del incendio.

¡Sonic! – gritó Amy.

Yo iré a ver con el Tornado X – propuso Tails.

Iré contigo – dijo Cosmo decidida.

En seguida los dos se montaron en el avión y despegaron en dirección al bosque.

Seguro que se trata de Eggman haciendo de las suyas – apretó Knuckles sus puños – voy a ver qué ocurre.

Acto seguido el echidna empezó a correr en la misma dirección que Sonic. Amy y Cream por su parte se acercaron al borde de Angel Island para poder ver la lucha. Se podía ver el bosque de lejos quemándose.

Mientras tanto Sonic de un tremendo salto había conseguido llegar al bosque. Se paró un momento, se dio cuenta que el foco del incendio venía de un enorme robot metálico. Al principio pensó que se trataba de uno de los robots de Eggman, pero al fijarse más detenidamente, vio que no se trataba de Eggman, y que la figura del robot se le hacía familiar.

¡Sonic! – llamó Knuckles – Se trata de Eggman, ¿verdad?

No creo – le respondió – Si fuese un robot de Eggman llevaría dibujado en alguna parte la cara esa que se parece a Eggman, su logotipo, por así decirlo – Knuckles lo escuchaba extrañado – además – Sonic se giró y lo miró un momento - ¿no te suena este robot?

Knuckles se fijó en el robot, lo estudió detenidamente, era difícil de acordarse pues había luchado contra miles de robots.

No entiendo Sonic… - dijo Knuckles confundido.

Este robot apareció la primera vez que apareció Cosmo, este robot nos robó nuestro huevo de planeta que se encontraba en este mismo bosque,¡ este robot es un metarex! – le respondió Sonic.

Knuckles se quedó sorprendido, se giró para poder ver al robot, efectivamente era el mismo que les atacó la otra vez y les venció.

Tails por su parte atacaba al robot con todo lo que tenía en su avión, misiles y rayos. Cosmo se quedó mirando al robot, y en una de las sacudidas que el enorme robot dio al Tornado X, ella se dio un golpe y al momento se acordó.

¡Tails! Los misiles no le harán nada, este robot es el mismo que os quitó el huevo de planeta, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Cosmo.

No puede ser…- Tails se acordó al instante – eso quiere decir que… ¡viene a por el huevo de planeta otra vez!

Y nosotros no podemos pararle… - decía Cosmo sorprendida de ver al metarex.

¿Pero cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? – se preguntó Tails.

Por mucho que Tails con el Tornado X atacara no hacía nada, tampoco los ataques de Knuckles y Sonic hacían efecto.

¿Por qué no se ha llevado el huevo de planeta hace rato…? Ha tenido la oportunidad – Decía Sonic cansado.

Mejor para nosotros – respondió Knuckles - ¿Tienes las esmeraldas caos?

Sí – respondió el erizo.

Knuckles se paró en seco, los dos estaban bastante heridos y cansados, luego se giró y se dirigió hacia Sonic. Este se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de Knuckles.

¿A qué esperas… - Knuckles le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Sonic – PARA USARLAS? – le gritó cogiéndolo por los dos hombros y acercándolo violentamente a su cara.

Hombre no te pongas así – el enfado de Knuckles aumentó con el comentario de Sonic y a este le recorrió un gotita por la sien – ya voy…

Sonic sacó las esmeraldas y en seguida estas empezaron a brillar y a girar a su alrededor. Acto seguido se había transformado en SuperSonic.

¡SuperSonic! – gritó Tails aliviado.

Sonic empezó a luchar con fuerzas renovadas contra el robot.

Uno de los grandes brazos del robot se dirigió violentamente a Sonic, quien lo esquivó rápidamente flotando. Sonic preparó un Spin Dash y atravesó el cuerpo del robot, dejándole un agujero enorme pudiendo ver lo que había en su interior.

¡Genial! – apremió Tails, quien al estar tan atento del robot no se había dado cuenta del misil lanzado contra el avión.

¡Tails! –Chilló Cosmo, quien sí se había dado cuenta – ¡Un misil se dirige a nosotros!

Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, haciendo que el misil impactara en el avión y haciendo que los dos volaran por la explosión.

¡Tails! ¡Cosmo! – gritó Sonic, pero este cogió inmediatamente a los dos en el aire. - ¿Estáis bien?

Sí… - respondió Cosmo dolorida.

Tails no respondía, se había quedado inconsciente. Sonic los bajó rápido a tierra y se dispuso a seguir su lucha contra el robot.

¡Tails! – se acercó Cosmo preocupada por él.

Pero este no respondía, se encontraba herido. El misil había impactado justo en el asiento del piloto.

Tails por favor, despierta – lo agitaba Cosmo sin respuesta alguna.

No lo muevas, será peor – le dijo Knuckles quien se había acercado para ver el estado de salud de su amigo.

Cosmo lo cogió con sus brazos y abrazó a Tails.

Knuckles por su parte miraba preocupado la lucha entre Sonic y el robot, este último ya estaba prácticamente destruido, pero no parecía que fuese a abandonar la lucha.

Mientras tanto en Angel Island, Amy y Cream miraban la lucha desde el borde de la isla flotante sobre el mar.

¿Crees que estarán bien? – preguntó Cream preocupada mirando a Amy.

Amy miraba la lucha sin perder ni un solo detalle, se relajó un poco al principio al ver aquel destello amarillo, suponiéndose que Sonic se había transformado. Pero al ver que la lucha seguía y no terminaba se empezó a preocupar aún más.

De repente la isla empezó a temblar.

¡Amy! ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Cream asustada.

¡No sé! – respondió la eriza rosa. -Angel Island solo se mantiene a flote gracias a la Esmeralda Mayor, no entiendo porque tiembla.

¿Y si la quitan? – preguntó la conejita dudosa de querer saber la respuesta.

Si la quita alguien que no es su guardián, Knuckles, pues… - explicó Amy, pero no continuó y corrió en dirección al altar.

¡Espera Amy! – gritó Cream.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del altar pudieron ver a un enorme robot amarillo al lado de la esmeralda.

¡Tú! –dijo Amy, que reconoció al robot al instante.

¿Eh? – el robot se giró y pudo ver a Amy y a Cream.

Amy subió las escaleras y se colocó junto a la Esmeralda Mayor con su martillo en las manos.

¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme con eso? – vaciló el robot.

¡No pienso dejar que te lleves la Esmeralda Mayor! – le gritó.

Pero el robot no le hizo caso y cogió la esmeralda con sus dos brazos, y cuando se disponía despegar para irse vio a Amy colgada de la esmeralda.

¡Qué eriza tan pesada! – y el robot hizo sacudir la esmeralda.

Amy intentó agarrarse como pudo, pero resbaló y cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe. Angel Island empezó a caer, todo temblaba, las columnas del altar se cayeron sin apenas resistencia. Mientras caía la isla se inclinó, haciendo que Amy cayese hacia ese lado.

¡Amy! – gritó Cream, quien estaba volando.

La conejita se dirigió hacia su amiga, pero el turbo de despegue del robot fue tan potente que mandó a Cream y a Cheese volando a la otra punta de la isla.

El robot que estaba luchando contra Sonic se paró. A Sonic en ese momento le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Knuckles extrañado.

Cosmo se levantó y miró hacia Angel Island.

¡Se está cayendo! – gritó Cosmo asustada.

¡¿Qué?¡ - Knuckles miró hacia la isla, y efectivamente se estaba cayendo. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Sonic, nos han engañado desde el principio quería la Esmeralda Mayor!

El robot que luchaba contra Sonic comenzó a volar rumbó al cielo. Sonic en cambio se quedó sorprendido, era solo un cebo.

¡Amy y Cream están en la isla! – dijo Cosmo asustada.

Sonic se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí para sacar a sus dos amigas.

Mientras Cream había conseguido ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta de que su chao no estaba con ella.

¡Cheese! – llamó Cream muy preocupada.

Y lo vio escondido entre las rocas. Cream se acercó y lo cogió en brazos. La conejito batió sus orejas y empezó a volar, la isla estaba prácticamente cerca del agua.

¡Oh no! ¡Amy! – gritó entre lágrimas.

Angel Island formó una tremenda ola al impactar contra el agua, la cual hizo que Cream y Cheese se alejarán para no ahogarse.

¡Cream! – Gritó Sonic quien se acercó volando a ella - ¿Dónde está Amy?

Pero Cream no reaccionaba.

¡Cream! – dijo Sonic cogiéndola de los hombros.

Pero la conejita negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sonic vio que Angel Island se hundía, pero no dudó en tirarse en su superforma al agua para buscar a Amy.

Cream se quedó sorprendida al ver a Sonic tirarse al agua.

Sonic por favor salva a Amy – decía llorando.

Sonic gracias a su transformación flotaba en el agua y le permitía moverse rápidamente. Buscó por todos lados pero no la encontraba. No permitiría que Amy se ahogase. Aunque a él ya se le estaba acabando el aire. En eso la vio, pero no podía respirar. Salió rápidamente a la superficie para tomar agua.

En cuanto tomó aire volvió a hundirse rápidamente para sacar a Amy. Cuando por fin la vio, se acercó y la cogió por un brazo y empezó a tirar de ella. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y salió del agua.

Sonic la cogió en brazos y acercó su oreja a su pecho, para ver si respiraba. Amy no respiraba. Voló rápidamente hacia la primera superficie que encontró que fue una pequeña cala escondida entre las rocas.

Puso a Amy cuidadosamente en el suelo. En ese momento, debido al cansancio Sonic volvió a su forma normal, pero no le importó. Comenzó a apretar la barriga de Amy con fuerza y por la boca de la eriza salió agua, esto lo realizó hasta que la eriza dejó de echar agua.

Volvió a mirar para ver si respiraba, pero no respiraba. Le dio algunos golpes suaves con la mano en la cara pero Amy no reaccionaba. No le quedaba otra opción, cogió aire y le hizo el boca a boca.

¡Vamos Amy! Reacciona por favor – decía Sonic mientras le daba golpecitos en la cara.

De nuevo le hizo el boca a boca, y cuando se lo estaba haciendo Amy tosió débilmente. Sonic le apartó sus púas de la cara y ella abrió los ojos.

¡Amy! ¡Estás viva! – dijo Sonic alegre y la abrazó.

Sonic… - susurró ella e intentó cerrar los ojos para descansar.

¡No! Amy no cierres los ojos – y ella abrió los ojos – aguanta un poco, ¿vale? – le dijo Sonic suavemente mientras la cogía en brazos para llevarla a casa de Vanilla y que descansase allí.

* * *

><p>Neimy: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D<p>

Shadyc: Intentaste matar a Amy O.O''

Neimy: No intenté matarla ¬¬ solo quería que Sonic la salvase * le salen corazoncitos*

Shadyc: Ya… claro… no la mataste porque sabías que luego vendrían todos los fan de Amy a matarte -.-''

Neimy: *le da a Shadyc un tirón de la oreja*

Shadyc: TT_TT bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic de esta sicópata de la vida.

Neimy: *Le tira de nuevo de las orejas*

Neimy: Hasta otra ^^


	3. Rumbo al espacio

Shadyc: ¡Aquí vamos con el tercero! :D

Coffi: Esperamos que os guste ^^

Shadyc: ¡Aviso! Los personajes no son nuestros pertenecen a SEGA ;)

* * *

><p>Tails abrió los ojos con dificultad, se encontraba dolorido y algo confuso. Pudo ver a Cosmo y Knuckles quienes lo miraban intrigados. Tails se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza.<p>

¿Te encuentras bien, Tails? – preguntó Cosmo preocupada.

Creo que sí… - respondió - ¿Dónde estamos?

En casa de Cream – dijo Cosmo sonriéndole.

Sí, la pobre lo pasó fatal – añadió Knuckles.

_**Flash Back**_

_¿Por qué Angel Island ha caído Knuckles?- preguntó Cosmo confusa._

_Se han llevado la Esmeralda Mayor… - respondió viendo cómo caía la Isla – maldita sea… - se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dejado sola la Esmeralda Mayor y apretó los puños con fuerza._

_¡KNUCKLES! – gritaba la pequeña Cream mientras se acerba llorando desconsoladamente._

_¡Cream! ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo knuckles._

_¡Amy se ha hundido! – explicaba Cream entre lágrimas._

_No te preocupes Cream, Sonic ha ido a salvarla – intentaba tranquilizar Knuckles._

_Cream no paraba de llorar, confiaba en Sonic, no tenía por qué temer pero estaba muy preocupada. Knuckles por su parte cargó a Tails._

_Vamos a tu casa Cream, allí Tails se recuperará – dijo Knuckles._

_La conejita solo asintió con la cabeza y los cuatro pusieron rumbo a casa de Cream._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¿Y Amy está bien? – preguntó Tails.

Sí, Sonic la sacó del agua gracias a su transformación. – respondió la madre de Cream que en ese momento entraba por la puerta acompañada de Sonic y Amy.

¡Qué bien que estés a salvo Amy! – exclamó Tails.

Sí, todo fue gracias a Sonic – dijo abrazando a Sonic fuertemente.

Amy, por favor, suéltame me asfixias – decía Sonic intentando librarse de su agarre lo cual fue imposible.

Me alegro de que todos estéis bien – sonrió Vanilla al ver a todos a salvo.

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Quién puede ser? – se preguntó la madre de Cream.

Iré a ver – contestó Sonic.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio quienes eran la cerró otra vez de golpe.

¿Quién era? – preguntó Amy extrañada.

Eggman – respondió Sonic.

¡EGGMAN! – exclamaron todos.

Amy abrió la puerta y efectivamente, allí se encontraban Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun.

¿Qué quieres ahora Eggman? – preguntó Amy molesta sacando su martillo.

Baja ese martillo bonita, solo vengo a avisaros sobre una cosa – se paró un momento y siguió – como ya sabréis los metarex han vuelto… ¡Cosmo! – gritó sorprendido al verla.

Sí, yo también estoy aquí Eggman – respondió ella.

¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó confuso.

No lo sé, cuando desperté me encontraba en el taller de Tails – dijo Cosmo.

¿Tú sabes algo sobre esto Eggman? – preguntó Knuckles.

No, si no hubiese venido Rouge a avisarme no me habría enterado que los metarex os han atacado – explicó el doctor.

¡Rouge! – exclamó Knuckles.

En la entrada de la puerta se encontraba la murciélago quien saludó al echidna con la mano.

En cualquier caso – continuó Eggman – la Esmeralda Mayor ha desaparecido y Angel Island ha caído.

¿Y para qué has venido Eggman? – preguntó Sonic sospechando sobre Eggman.

He venido para que me deis las esmeraldas caos y pueda construir una nave para poder ir tras ellos y quitarle la Esmeralda Mayor. – respondió el doctor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron sin hablar y luego miraron a Eggman. Pero Knuckles fue el que actuó primero, volviendo a cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Ya le dije que venir y pedirles las esmeraldas amablemente no serviría de nada – le dijo Rouge al doctor.

Cambiarán de opinión créeme - respondió Eggman sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto Sonic y el resto intentaban buscar una solución al problema.

¿Cómo vamos a recuperar la Esmeralda Mayor? Se fueron volando hacia la galaxia – dijo Amy.

Podríamos seguirles en el Tifón Azul – respondió Tails.

¿Con qué motor? La Esmeralda Mayor no está y… ¿arreglaste el Tifón Azul? – preguntó Knuckles.

Sí – dijo Tails sonriendo – Es más después de estudiar todas las esmeraldas caos falsas pensé que podría crear una Esmeralda Mayor falsa y… bueno es el momento de probarla ¿no?

Vaya Tails, cada día me sorprendes más amiguito – decía Sonic mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Entonces Amy, Cream y Cosmo que se encarguen de las provisiones, nosotros nos encargaremos de poner en marcha el Tifón – dijo Tails.

Mientras tanto desde lejos, un erizo negro observaba como el enorme Tifón Azul salía a la superficie para ponerse en marcha.

Otra vez tú por aquí – una voz sacó a Shadow de sus pensamientos.

¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntaba Tails desde su comunicador en el asiento de piloto del Tifón.

Sí Tails, aquí las provisiones están listas y las tres estamos a bordo – respondió Amy.

Entonces, ¿despegamos ya Tails? – preguntó Knuckles desde el comunicador suyo.

Tails miró a Sonic quien le respondió afirmando un sí con la cabeza.

Bien entonces, esperemos que funcione la Esmeralda falsa – se dijo para sí Tails.

¡UN MOMENTO! – gritó Eggman.

¡Eggman! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó el joven zorro de dos colas.

Rouge es muy buena en eso de entrar si llamar la atención – respondió el doctor – pero al grano, ¿nos podrías llevar con vosotros?

Claro que no Eggman – dijo Sonic.

Deberíais pensarlo bien – decía mientras sacaba un extraño aparato y se lo enseñaba a Tails – esta máquina, creada por mi maravilloso intelecto es capaz de rastrear a la Esmeralda Mayor cuando estemos en la galaxia.

Tails y Sonic se miraron por un momento.

Está bien Eggman – respondió Sonic – pero si cuando estemos en la galaxia no funciona esa máquina tuya, no dudaremos en echarte del Tifón.

Sonic… estás seguro de que… - dijo Tails dudando.

Tranquilo amigo, no les quitaré el ojo de encima – se giró para mirar a Eggman, Rouge y sus robots.

Está bien – suspiró Tails – Knuckles pon en marcha la Esmeralda Mayor.

Esmeralda Mayor Falsa – corrigió Knuckles.

Sí falsa… - añadió Tails – Amy, ¿todo listo?

Sí todo – respondió ella – y por cierto Sonic, ¿qué es eso de dejar a Eggman que venga con nosotros?

Sonic suspiró.

Bien pues vamos allá – dijo Tails.

Todos los motores del Tifón comenzaron a encenderse y tomar potencia poco a poco. Vanilla miraba como el enorme avión despega lentamente.

Tails por su parte estaba nervioso, había comenzado a coger altura y si la esmeralda falsa dejaba de funcionar caerían otra vez a tierra.

No te preocupes Tails, todo saldrá bien – dijo Sonic desde su comunicador, que se dirigía hacia donde estaban las energías del enorme avión para ver si todo funcionaba.

Cosmo, Cream y Amy aparecieron en la sala donde se encontraban Tails, Eggman y el resto.

Amy, Cream ocupad vuestros asientos y vamos a despegar, Cosmo mira en el escáner del Tifón que todo esté en orden – indicaba Tails las órdenes.

Todo en orden Tails – dijo Cosmo.

Cream y yo ya estamos listas – respondió Amy.

El tifón empezó a tomar altura, estaban a punto de salir de la atmósfera terrestre cuando la energía del Tifón empezaba a disminuir.

Tails la energía del Tifón disminuye constantemente – alarmó Cosmo.

Sonic por su lado, miró todos los cables conectados a los anillos, de ahí sacaban energía extra aparte de la de la esmeralda falsa.

Tails, parece ser que la Esmeralda Mayor falsa aparte de su energía absorbe la de los anillos – añadió Knuckles.

¡Tails! De repente ha vuelto a aumentar la energía del Tifón – gritó Cosmo.

¿Cómo ha…? – se preguntó Tails.

Tranquilo Tails – dijo Sonic desde la sala de energía – he añadido una esmeralda caos a la cabina de transmisión de energía.

¡Sonic eres un genio! – premió el zorrito.

Y en unos momentos se encontraban en el espacio.

¡Bien! Lo conseguimos Tails – gritaba Cream feliz.

Bueno Eggman, déjame ver ese aparato tuyo – dijo Tails.

Eggman se quedó sorprendido.

¿Pasa algo Eggman? – preguntó Tails.

Míralo tú mismo – dijo Eggman mientras le pasaba el aparato.

Este marcaba que la Esmeralda Mayor se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros en frente de ellos. Pero el escáner del Tifón no detectaba ninguna señal de nave enemiga en ese punto que marcaba el aparato de Eggman.

Pero no puede ser… no hay ningún enemigo en ese punto, tampoco ninguna nave, ¿cómo va a estar ahí la Esmeralda Mayor? – se preguntó Tails.

Pues, quizás protegiendo sus naves de nuestros escáneres han conseguido camuflar sus naves – razonó Sonic – pero no han camuflado la Esmeralda Mayor del escáner de Eggman.

Tal vez Sonic… pero de ser así ¿cuántas naves metarex podrá haber? – preguntó Tails.

Pues puede haber muchas dispuestas a atacarnos o una sola lo suficientemente resistente y poderosa gracias a la Esmeralda Mayor que intente acabar con nosotros – respondió Rouge.

Podríamos probar a disparar en dirección a la Esmeralda Mayor según el escáner y salir de dudas, ¿no? – dijo Sonic mirando a Tails quien todavía no estaba muy seguro de que hacer.

Está bien – respondió Tails – Cream prepara los láseres en la coordenada 0, 5 y dispara cuanto te avise.

Todos esperaban a que Tails diese la señal. En cuanto disparasen seguro que los metarex salían a atacar.

Tails, ¿y si tienes los escudos levantados? – preguntó Amy.

No Amy – respondió Cosmo – recuerda que el casco protector de los metarex es muy resistente, ellos no pierden energía en defenderse.

Cosmo tenía razón, todos recordaron lo mucho que costó vencer a la nave metarex que había acabado con la raza de Cosmo. La cual vencieron gracias a Sonic y Shadow.

¡Dispara! – ordenó Tails.

Cream apretó el botón para disparar el láser, en seguida el rayo se perdió a lo lejos. Estuvieron esperando un rato pero no aparecía nada.

Pues no aparece nada… - dijo Cosmo.

¡No chicos mirad bien allí! – gritó Sonic.

* * *

><p>Shadyc: ¡Neimy! ¿Dónde estás? *mirando a todos lados para encontrarla*<p>

Shadyc: Bueno… mejor sin ella xD * empieza a correr y cae encima de alguien*

Neimy: ¡AUCH! .''

Shadyc: ¡Ten más cui…! *se miran los dos sonrojados* O/O

Coffi: ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo ustedes dos, juntos y uno encima del otro? ¬¬'

*Neimy y Shadyc la miran sonrojados*

Neimy: Na-nada ^/^ se tropezó conmigo el muy torpe ¬¬

Shadyc: Fuiste tú la que te pusiste en medio ¬¬

*empiezan a pelear*

Coffi: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D Dejen reviews no sean malos ^^ y prometemos que el siguiente será mucho mejor (; *se va a separar a los otros dos*


	4. Control Caos

**Neimy: ¡Vamos con el siguiente capítulo! :D ¡A por los metarex! 8D**

**Coffi: ¡Aviso! Los personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a SEGA (:**

* * *

><p>Oye Vector – preguntaba una joven abeja con un casco en su cabeza a un cocodrilo verde de fauces enormes - ¿crees qué ha sido buena idea?<p>

Sí Charmy – respondió el cocodrilo – Lo llevamos al espacio y nos volvemos.

Pero… después de lo que paso la otra vez… - se paró Charmy para observar al erizo negro que los miraba seriamente – no creo que sea bueno llevarlo a bordo de la nave, no quiero acabar de nuevo estrellado.

Charmy, el negocio nos va muy mal – explicó Vector – hay que tener contento a los clientes – dirigiéndose a Shadow – nuestro mejor cliente – sonrió falsamente.

Y nuestro único cliente – añadió un camaleón de color rosa, Espio.

En unos instantes, la pequeña nave en la que iban Shadow acompañado por el Team Chaotix, se encontraba en el espacio.

* * *

><p>¡Chicos mirad bien! – gritó Sonic desde el comunicador.<p>

Todos miraron hacia el punto donde se suponía que debía estar la Esmeralda Mayor. De allí apareció una enorme nave metarex, que se acercaba peligrosamente al Tifón.

¡Tails! ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Amy asombrada ante lo poderosa que parecía la nave.

¡Preparad los cañones, cargad los láseres y levantad los escudos! – ordenó Tails.

Pero Tails… - dijo Cosmo – antes de atacar la nave, si la Esmeralda Mayor se encuentra dentro, ¿habrá que sacarla, no?

¿ Y cómo se supone que entraremos en esa cosa? – preguntó Amy.

Todos callaron, la nave parecía impenetrable desde el exterior, y a menos que consiguieran agujerear la nave, no podrían entrar. De repente Amy notó algo en el escáner, una nave pequeña se aproximaba al Tifón Azul, pero no parecía una nave enemiga.

Esta nave… - susurró Amy, y en seguida la reconoció, abriéndole la puerta trasera del Tifón para que pudieran entrar.

Tails tenemos visita – dijo Amy.

Tails miró a Amy extrañado. Pero recibió un mensaje de Sonic diciendo que él se encargaría de la visita, aunque no hacía falta, no eran enemigos.

¡Vaya Vector! – Exclamó Sonic – que sorpresa verte por aquí.

Bueno, en realidad – explicaba el enorme cocodrilo – solo hemos traído a un cliente que nos dijo que quería venir hasta aquí – y señaló a Shadow.

Vaya…- Sonic se quedó sorprendido al ver allí al erizo negro, desde luego una de las características de Shadow es que era uno de los mejores supervivientes que Sonic había conocido hasta ahora, o al menos, eso pensaba él.

La nave de en frente – habló Shadow - ¿es una nave metarex, cierto?

Sí, así es – respondió Sonic – tiene en su interior la Esmeralda Mayor y no sabemos cómo entrar en la nave, parece impenetrable.

Shadow sonrió ante lo último que dijo Sonic. El erizo azul lo miró confundido, no entendía el porqué sonreía. El erizo negro empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala de control, donde se encontraba toda la tripulación, exceptuando a Sonic que se encontraba allí, el cual al ver marcharse a Shadow se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de energía para recuperar su esmeralda caos.

El Team Chaotix siguió a Shadow, de todas formas, ya que estaban allí podrían ayudar, o eso pensaba Vector.

¡Shadow! – exclamaron Tails, Rouge y Eggman al verlo.

Todos se giraron para poder verlo. Quitando a Amy, nadie lo había vuelto a ver desde que ocurrió lo de Cosmo y estaban sorprendidos.

La única manera de entrar en esa nave es con un control caos – dijo Shadow seriamente – y no gastéis energía atacando al casco de la nave, no servirá de nada, gastad las energías en el escudo de la nave.

Tú no eres el capitán para dar órdenes – respondió Amy molesta.

El cañón de esa nave carga lentamente, pero es muy potente – continuó Shadow – si no queréis morir fritos, será mejor que os concentréis en defenderos.

Tails lo comprendió al instante, Shadow tenía razón, desde fuera, a la nave no le podrían hacer nada, así eran las naves metarex, por eso debían concentrarse en protegerse. Concentraron todas sus energías en el escudo.

¿Quiénes entrarán en la nave metarex? – preguntó Sonic que ya se encontraba en la sala de mandos con el resto de la tripulación.

Yo realizaré el control caos – respondió Shadow, Sonic lo entendió y le pasó una de las esmeraldas caos que al instante el erizo negro cogió en el aire.

Yo iré, debo de proteger la Esmeralda Mayor – añadió Knuckles.

Debéis tener cuidado, no sabéis que os podéis encontrar ahí dentro – dijo Rouge en tono preocupada.

Tranquila Rouge – tranquilizó Sonic con una sonrisa – yo les acompañaré.

Entonces decidido, que vayan ellos tres – dijo Tails.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, y knuckles y Sonic se acercaron a Shadow, quien ya tenía su brazo alzado con la esmeralda caos en la mano parar realizar el control caos. Una vez los tres cerca la esmeralda empezó a brillar.

¡Sonic! – Llamó Amy, y este se giró a verla – ten mucho cuidado – dijo preocupada.

Sonic le guiñó el ojo y levantó su pulgar en señal de ''OK''. Y los tres desaparecieron en el resplandor de la esmeralda.

Tails el cañón de la nave metarex va a disparar dentro de poco – dijo Cream un poco asustada.

A Tails le recorrían gotas de sudor por la frente, no sabía si el escudo aguantaría, como ya dijo Shadow, el cañón debía de ser muy potente para estar cargando durante tanto tiempo.

No te preocupes Tails – dijo Cosmo intentando sonar tranquilizadora ante su amigo – seguro que podremos aguantar hasta que vuelvan con la Esmeralda Mayor – sonrió Cosmo dulcemente.

Tails la miró atontado, Cosmo le parecía realmente preciosa, pero él era demasiado tímido para poder decírselo. Le encantaba verla sonreír, su sonrisa lo cautivaba. Una tremenda sacudida del Tifón lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos.

Todos los que se encontraban de pie intentaron cogerse a algo para no caer.

¡Tails ese ha sido el primer disparo! – exclamó Cream.

Esto va mal… - dijo Amy, y todo el mundo se giró para verla – solo nos queda de escudo para un disparo más, nos ha bajado hasta la mitad de energía.

Hay que avisarles para que se den prisa – agregó Rouge, refiriéndose a Shadow, Knuckles y Sonic.

¡Sonic! ¿Me recibes? – llamó Tails desde su comunicador al de Sonic.

Sí Tails, alto y claro – respondió él.

¿Estáis en el interior de la nave? – preguntó el joven zorro.

Sí, ya sabemos dónde se encuentra la Esmeralda Mayor – explicó Sonic – parece ser que la tienen en una enorme sala, en donde la usan como energía de la nave, quizás si la quitamos de ahí ya no vuelva a disparar.

Pues daos prisa – agregó Rouge – solo nos queda de escudo para un disparo más.

Eso no suena bien – dijo Knuckles mirando a Sonic.

Lo sé – le respondió Sonic – está bien, iremos lo más rápidos que podamos – dijo Sonic a Tails, quien le afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala donde estaba la Esmeralda Mayor, pero era extraño, no había ningún robot metarex protegiéndola, tenían el camino despejado.

Sonic… - dudó Knuckles.

Quedaos ahí – ordenó Sonic a Shadow y al echidna.

Sonic dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero no ocurrió nada. Se acercó hasta la Esmeralda Mayor, levantó su brazo para poder tocarla, y al rozar uno de sus dedos con la Esmeralda un timbre de alarma empezó a sonar fuertemente.

Maldición – dijo Shadow.

Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos sin salida y ante ellos apareció el enorme robot amarillo que había atacado anteriormente Angel Island.

¡Zelkova! – exclamó Knuckles sorprendido al verlo.

Otra vez volvemos a vernos pequeño insecto – le respondió el metarex – no resultaba tan difícil robar tu preciada esmeralda – rió el robot.

Knuckles rugió molesto ante el comentario, lo estaba dejando en evidencia como guardián de la Esmeralda Mayor.

¿Y a qué se debe vuestra desagradable visita? – preguntó Zelkova.

Hemos venido a recuperar la Esmeralda Mayor – respondió Knuckles – y tú no lo podrás evitar.

No puedo dejar que os la llevéis – dijo el metarex – si quitáis la Esmeralda de ahí la nave entera se destruirá, además de que debemos llevársela a nuestro jefe.

Sonic y Shadow se miraron ante lo último que había dicho Zelkova. Sonic sonrió pícaramente.

Hay algo que no ha cambiado – dijo Sonic – y es tu minúsculo cerebro.

¿Qué me has dicho pequeña rata azul? – preguntó molesto Zelkova.

¿ Y dónde se encuentra Dark Oak? – dijo Sonic esperando que el bocazas de Zelkova le prestara atención y dejará el camino despejado a Shadow y Knuckles.

Dark Oak ya no es nuestro líder – le respondió el metarex – él se fue con Zerezaya, dejándonos a todos abandonados a nuestra suerte, ahora tenemos un nuevo líder.

_(¿Un nuevo líder?)_ Pensó Sonic para sus adentros.

Mientras Sonic entretenía a Zelkova haciéndole preguntas, Shadow y Knuckles intentaban ver cómo podían sacar la Esmeralda Mayor de aquella gran cápsula en la que se encontraban.

En el Tifón, solo podían esperar ver como la nave metarex cargaba de nuevo el potente cañón.

¡Tails! ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – preguntó Amy nerviosa.

Solo podemos esperar a que regresen – respondió él.

Amy suspiró. A veces le daba la sensación de que solo era un estorbo para Sonic y los otros. No podían hacer nada, solo ver como el potente cañón los atacaba de nuevo.

Amy – le dijo Cosmo – no te preocupes, a veces también me siento así.

Cosmo la comprendió al instante, sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse así. Pero ahora ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada, solamente esperar.

Tails – lo llamó Cream – el cañón metarex está listo para atacar de nuevo – dijo la joven Cream que miraba el escáner preocupada.

Esperemos que a Sonic y a los otros les dé tiempo de coger la Esmeralda Mayor, antes de que vuelvan a disparar – agregó Tails.

Mientras Knuckles daba todo tipo de golpes a la cápsula para poder romperla y Shadow intentaba abrirla mediante las teclas que había a su lado, entre Sonic y Zelkova se estaba librando una batalla.

¡Mira que eres lento! – se burlaba el heroico erizo azul, mientras esquivaba todos los puñetazos del metarex.

¡Deja de huir y lucha como un hombre! – gritó Zelkova, arto de no pode darle a Sonic.

El gigante robot amarillo corrió hacia Sonic lo más rápido que pudo, este lo espero hasta que lo tenía prácticamente delante. Sonic cuando lo tuvo delante, se giró, le mostró su trasero y se dio palmaditas en forma de burla. Zelkova, enojado levantó su puño, que lo dejo caer hacia Sonic y este lo esquivó con su inigualable velocidad.

La nave metarex disparó una vez más hacia el Tifón Azul. Rompiendo su escudo totalmente. Todos los que se encontraban en su interior temían que a los dos erizos y al echidna no les diera tiempo de coger la Esmeralda Mayor.

¡Ya! – exclamó Shadow, y la cápsula donde se encontraba la Esmeralda se abrió.

Knuckles la cogió rápidamente y se acercó a Shadow, quien esperaba también a Sonic para poder irse con el control caos.

¡Vamos Sonic! – gritó Knuckles – La nave se va a destruir en cinco minutos, ¡vamos!

Sonic esquivó como pudo a Zelkova y se dirigió donde Shadow y Knuckles. La sirena de la nave metarex sonaba fuertemente diciendo: '' autodestrucción en cinco minutos, por favor, evacúen la nave''.

Vámonos Shadow – dijo Sonic cuando ya se encontró cerca de ellos.

¡CONTROL CAOS! – gritó Shadow, y los tres desaparecieron de allí, apareciendo en la sala de mandos del Tifón.

¡Sonic! – exclamó Tails contento.

Tails tenemos que volver rápidamente a Mobius – dijo Sonic cortante – la nave se va a destruir y no tenemos escudo.

Conectad la Esmeralda Mayor a los motores principales, así podremos huir más rápidamente – ordenó Tails.

Sonic y Knuckles se dirigieron a conectar la Esmeralda Mayor, Tails por su parte, ponía la dirección del Tifón hacia Mobius.

¡No nos da tiempo! – dijo Amy.

La nave metarex empezó a rodearse de fuego, iba a explotar y no les daba tiempo huir ni tenían escudo para protegerse. Justo cuando todos creían que la nave iba a explotar el tiempo se paró.

¡Vamos! – dijo Shadow – No he podido pararlo durante mucho tiempo.

Shadow había parado el tiempo con la esmeralda caos que le había dado Sonic. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Tails hizo mover el Tifón dirección hacia la tierra. Les dio tiempo a escapar, cuando estaban entrando en la atmósfera terrestre pudieron ver explotar la nave a lo lejos. Pero se había salvado gracias al control caos.

Muy bien – apremió Knuckles – ahora debemos devolver la Esmeralda Mayor a su lugar para que Angel Island flote de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Neimy: Quiero darle las gracias a taismo amor por ser el primero en comentar ^^ me alegro de que te gustase :D Espero que te haya gustado este capi y que también les haya gustado a los lectores 8D<strong>

**Shadyc: Eres malísima -.-''**

**Neimy: ¬¬' pues escribe tú don inteligente **

**Coffi: *la golpea***

**Neimy: ¡Aii! x_x**

**Coffi: No te metas con MI Shadyc *lo abraza***

**Shadyc: *asfixiado* o.O''**

**Neimy:*pasando de ellos* u.u en el próximo capi aparecerá Silver ^^ y no estoy segura si aparecerá Blaze, aunque me encanta el Silvaze que quede claro XD Habrá más sorpresas (; lo prometo ^^ Un saludo y espero que sigan leyendo C:**


End file.
